


惩戒

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 裘前 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M, 冲撞组, 裘前 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: CP：裘前，小丑x前锋 via第五人格卡bug遛靓仔的威廉，被靓仔拖到地下室教做人，让他知道了什么才叫真正的卡bug高手





	惩戒

**Author's Note:**

> CP：裘前，小丑x前锋 via第五人格
> 
> 卡bug遛靓仔的威廉，被靓仔拖到地下室教做人，让他知道了什么才叫真正的卡bug高手

裘克在圣心医院里追击着求生者，渐渐开始头顶冒烟。  
作为监管者中的业绩霸王，裘克向来全程采取主动进攻的姿态，先找到破译密码最快的小东西，然后在那群求生者慌乱的奔走中一个个击破。空军的信号枪也好，前锋的铁脑壳也罢，没有什么能阻挡裘克的攻势，只要游戏开始，胜利他志在必得。  
但今天情况似乎有点不对。  
通常来讲，前锋会在队友倒地时凑到附近，看准队友刚刚被绑上球的机会冲过来营救。裘克早就看惯了他在一旁蠢蠢欲动的样子，想过来又怕自己先去对付他，想跑却又不跑远，让人没来由的火大。  
丢下倒在地上的机械师，裘克决定先给前锋一钻头尝尝。他先朝前锋所在的方向逼近了一点，对方果然中计，绕到一块木板后退开一些，裘克假意回去绑机械师，前锋赶忙跑到空旷无遮拦的地方准备直线冲刺；这时裘克突然转身一个冲刺，改装钻头结结实实地撞在前锋腰上。  
“唔！”  
裘克内心的狂躁被这声痛苦的闷哼和随之而来的血腥味迅速抚平，他满意地回头击倒了刚刚爬起来的机械师。前锋挂了彩想必不敢再来捣乱了，这场角逐还是他技高一筹。裘克低头把机械师绑在气球上，突然一阵风声划破空气，他还没反应过来，映入眼帘的就是气喘吁吁的前锋和落在地上的气球。  
机械师借这个机会绕过建筑物跑远，裘克心头一阵火往上冒。前锋比他更早恢复行动能力，这会儿正一边后退着跑一边朝自己比手势，尽管知道这是吸引仇恨的手段，裘克还是上头了。干脆把这个小东西先解决了——这一带又没有什么可以借助的有利地形，已有的两块木板早就被破坏了，只剩一个铁制大油罐勉强充当遮蔽，他只要一个冲刺就能追上人。  
前锋却似乎没意识到事态的不利，还在笑嘻嘻地边做“OK”手势一边兜圈子。裘克看准了两人快要贴上的时候举起火箭，落下却整个人被拉到铁罐的另一侧，火箭筒“当”地一声结结实实撞在铁罐上，弹开了。  
怎么回事？裘克皱眉，握着火箭筒的右手虎口被刚才那一下震得发疼，前锋趁机和他拉开了距离，还不肯跑远；他当机立断地冲刺过去想打个措手不及，却不知前锋做了些什么，眼见火箭筒就要打在身上，裘克整个人却又被拉回了油罐另一侧相同的位置。  
前锋的笑声从对面传来，裘克看见他躺在地上双脚叠在一起翘着二郎腿，腰身有力地向上挺了两下还朝自己勾勾手指。  
这混蛋在卡bug。裘克一瞬间心中雪亮，他知道这个见鬼的庄园有时候会出一些毛病，就像刚才那样发生常理无法解释的现象。这里的人都管这些毛病叫bug，还有人专门借助bug取胜。  
裘克虽然容易陷入激情却并不是个傻子，密码机已经被开了两台，他立即传送到了最远的密码机旁，机械师果然在那里，被传送一击打倒在地上。他这次没等其他人赶过来就迅速把机械师挂上了椅子，然后装上推进器赶去附近的另一台电机旁。他需要打乱求生者们的节奏，让他们在来回救人的奔波中逐渐忘记目的，至于被救下的人，无所谓，一旦开始崩坏他们就再也别想逃出裘克的手心了。  
“往这边跑，靠墙！靠墙！”他听到那个该死的前锋终于慌乱起来的声音，这让裘克十分愉悦。在最后一台密码机旁找到那个隐匿许久的冒险家时，全场就只剩下他和前锋两个人，机械师和医生都已经被送了回去。冒险家善于藏匿却不太能坚持周旋，没多久就在翻窗时被恐惧震慑倒在了地上。裘克这时候不再急着挂他，而是站在原地等前锋自投罗网。  
那个小东西虽然惹人烦，却非常讲义气，裘克倒不担心前锋躲起来等地窖、或者自己一个人破译完密码机逃走。毕竟，除了自己身边这一台，剩下的其他两台密码机进度都为零，那小子脑袋早就撞坏了，让他破译密码简直就是要了他的命。裘克转了两圈，果然在不远处的木板后看到了露出来的两根牛角。  
“蛮牛之力”吗，还真符合前锋特征的描述。裘克摸摸刚才被撞的腰，嘴角挤出一丝令人毛骨悚然的笑。他走到冒险家身边，低头做了个假动作，已经受伤有些毛躁的前锋就这么冲了过来。  
钟声再度响起，套着牛角、头顶羽毛的蛮牛终于倒在了地上。裘克迫不及待地把他绑在气球上，连自摸爬起来的冒险家也不顾了，拉着气球就往军工厂的地下室走去。  
“放我下来！呃！”  
前锋在气球上剧烈挣扎，他的力气比别人都要大，裘克甚至被他的动作带偏了方向。两人歪歪扭扭地走到地下室拐角，前锋终于挣脱下来，跳到地上就想往外跑，却发现楼梯拐角处怎么也无法通过——裘克明明只挡住了外侧通道，但他就是怎么也逃不出去。  
裘克一把抓住脖子把前锋拎起来，威廉绝望地闭上眼，给库特发信号让他快走。小丑终于把难缠的对手捏在手心里，看样子还不打算马上淘汰他，威廉只希望库特能成功逃出去，让自己这么半天的努力至少没有白费。  
“小东西，跟老子卡bug？你也尝尝滋味！”  
小丑尖细刺耳的声音让威廉忍不住皱眉头，窒息的感觉让他手脚并用地乱踢乱抓，想要挣脱裘克的控制。裘克当然不会让他如愿，甚至拎着他丢在了地下室内间牢房里，威廉被他挡着跑不掉，情急之下抱着橄榄球向前冲刺。  
裘克就在这时突然闪开让他冲过去，威廉一个没刹住车，一头扎进了牢房外间的木栅栏。  
“要说庄园里的秘密，老子知道的一点儿不比你少。”  
事情的发展完全在裘克意料之中，他绕到前锋面前，发现对方上半身已经完全卡在了栅栏里，正一脸愤恨地抬头瞪着自己。裘克忍不住哈哈大笑，这时候冒险家看两人久久没有动静，已经把最后一台密码机和大门都打开，大概正在门口徘徊不肯走。裘克懒得管他，前锋现在的处境十分尴尬，既没法逃跑也不能投降，只能一边挣扎一边嘴里骂骂咧咧。  
“暴力狂，变态，欺负女孩子的失败男、哭丧脸小丑！”  
前锋的双手在栅栏上乱抓乱拍，腰被栅栏卡得严丝合缝，激烈的动作除了让他身上的衣服皱起来没有别的用处。裘克饶有兴致地围着他转了几圈，忽然兴起绕到背后拍了前锋的屁股。  
“去他妈的，你这变态想干什……啊！”  
没等他破口大骂，裘克下一巴掌已经落了下来。由于长时间的高强度锻炼，前锋的臀部比肩还窄，骨盆内收肌肉却十分结实，拍上去触感坚实而富有弹性。裘克被这手感吸引了，没忍住接连拍了好几巴掌，前锋的惊呼声此起彼伏，越来越沾染了羞愤意味。  
“啊！住，住手！你他妈到底想干嘛！”  
“闭嘴小鬼，再嚷嚷当心老子干你屁股。”  
裘克刚刚发现了有趣的玩意儿，正沉浸其中，威廉却不肯配合，一边拼命扭着屁股想躲开一边大叫着。裘克瞥了一眼威廉腰间，把用于固定裤子的腰带解了下来塞进他嘴里，这下威廉只能咬着上面的布料发出“唔唔”的声响；他开始慌了，因为裘克解下腰带后并没停下，而是顺势把他的短裤也扒了下来，被卡在栅栏里无法回头，但威廉能感觉到两道灼热的视线落在他腰臀间，这让他一阵阵头皮发麻。  
“唔唔，唔唔唔！”  
威廉原本抱着橄榄球的双手蹭着木栅栏做最后的挣扎，他想试着往前爬好钻出卡住他的夹缝，双腿在他看不到的身后无意识地乱蹬。这引起了裘克的不满，他抓住威廉的脚腕用力分开，已经被剥得光溜溜的下半身呈现油亮的古铜色，因为剧烈运动出汗泛着健康而充满活力的光泽。  
裘克吞了口口水，他原本只是无意恐吓，这会儿突然觉得这小子的屁股或许真的不错。  
他想到就干，腾出右手扯松了自己的裤带，掏出已经微微兴奋的性器，在手心摩擦了两下就要捅进去。察觉到一个又热又硬的东西顶上臀瓣，威廉尖叫着拼命挣扎，但在栅栏的禁锢下毫无效果。  
“别乱动！”  
裘克不耐烦地在威廉屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。他的肉棒太大，未经开拓过的后穴连一个头都吞不下去，才找到穴口就被卡住难以前进；威廉不知是疼还是被吓到了，双脚力气陡然加大，裘克一不留神险些没抓住。  
这样不是办法，为了自身性福，裘克不得不暂停下来思索对策。看样子他需要一点润滑——不然不仅这头小牛受不了，他自己的命根子恐怕也会被夹断。想到这里，裘克伸手把威廉向后拉近一些，让他腿根贴着自己，右手探向身前，握住了威廉软软垂着的性器。  
“唔唔唔！”  
裘克从音调听出了他在喊“别碰我”，但男人的身体是诚实直接的，没等裘克摆弄几下小威廉就颤巍巍地立了起来。裘克弯曲手指在龟头的马眼上画着圈，敏感带被反复刺激，威廉僵硬的身体一下子软了，声音也哼哼唧唧地变了味儿。  
“真淫荡，我看你是经常自己玩吧，一碰就出了这么多水。”  
威廉呜咽着摇头，但裘克隔着栅栏根本看不清；监管者故意说荤话羞辱着身下的人，难缠的对手完全落入自己掌控的认知让他兴致高涨。年轻的前锋想夹紧腿躲避蜂拥而至的快感，他从前是个橄榄球员，虽然不至于纤细柔弱却也是受过教育的，裘克充满市井气息的淫猥调侃以及手上的动作渐渐让他有些招架不住。  
急着逃离眼前境况的不止他，裘克也越来越焦躁。他可不是来讨好这头小牛的，裘克深吸一口气把威廉顶端溢出的粘液在自己性器上抹了抹，借助润滑慢慢推了进去。  
“唔呜呜——！”  
威廉仰头发出一声长而嘶哑的悲鸣，后穴像被劈开一样的疼，裘克经过的内壁都被撑开到极限，伴随着火辣辣的撕裂感。  
肯定是流血了，威廉绝望地只想昏过去，但他的意识却前所未有地清醒，他甚至能感觉到裘克性器表面凸起的青筋一点点撑开肠道，蠕动着想推出异物的反应只是更大地取悦了入侵者。  
“呼……你可真厉害，小牛崽子……”  
裘克还在不断深入，进到一个威廉呼吸都快停止的可怖深度，暂停一下后缓缓抽出。还没等他喘一口气，裘克突然又把退出到穴口的性器全根插入，威廉绷紧了身体向后一仰，头顶的牛角在木栅栏上碰出一声闷响。  
“这么舒服？”裘克故意曲解着他的身体语言，“卡bug的感觉怎么样？爽么，嗯？”  
威廉嘴里的腰带被拿走，此时却已经说不出话也叫不出声了，裘克借着体液和鲜血的润滑进出得越来越快，柔软坚韧的甬道紧紧包裹着性器，在他进入时拼命向外推拒，抽出时却又像几十张小嘴同时吸着一样挽留。他尝试着各个不同的角度和深度，终于在一次向身体后方偏上的插入时碰到了一处硬硬的小核，威廉则被顶得发出一声变了调的惊喘。  
那叫声太过甜腻，威廉听了忍不住捂住自己的嘴，裘克却敏锐地捕捉到了他的变化。  
“老子操到你骚点了。”  
裘克尖细的嗓音回荡在空旷的地下室，还没等威廉感到无地自容，裘克已经开始了狂风骤雨般的进攻。他像是腰上被装了个强力马达，一下下快速进入，每次都狠狠操在威廉的前列腺上；刚刚因为疼痛软下去的阴茎被后穴的快感刺激得再度抬起了头，威廉双手死死抓着木栅栏，深深陷入的指甲缝里都夹进了木屑，双腿无力摆着想逃离，被裘克抓住脚腕把腿根分得更开。  
“啧啧……看看你的模样，屁股又紧又翘的，是不是早就想吃男人的鸡巴？”  
“呸、你才、想……啊！”  
裘克插得越来越狠，一边享用威廉紧窄的内壁一边没忘记羞辱他。威廉被疼痛和快感逼得差点就要射出来，听了裘克的话硬生生忍住了，想要反唇相讥却被一个深入打断了呼吸。裘克却不管他的反应，继续着自己的话题：  
“你就是欠操、呼……不然怎么别的小东西看到老子都跑，偏偏你就、一会儿跑过来撩一下，嗯？”  
“啊！我没有……滚、滚开……”  
威廉被快感和羞耻折磨得哭出声，双手终于丢下了橄榄球，在脸上胡乱抹着想掩盖自己被敌人操哭了的事实。裘克却已经听到了哭音，兴奋和成就感让他加快速度开始冲刺。  
察觉到体内的巨物开始涨大，已经半昏迷的威廉突然清醒了，双手双脚并用想往前爬，被裘克一把按住，肉棒全根没入顶在结肠口。  
“不，不要——”  
“别急阿、小牛。”裘克狞笑着一巴掌拍在威廉腰上，感受着他浑身颤抖带来的紧缩按摩。“马上就给你，保证给你灌满——”  
“啊啊啊啊不要——！”  
威廉尖叫着几乎同时射出，一股灼热而猛烈的精水喷射在肠道黏膜上，威廉翻着白眼浑身痉挛地承受浇灌。喷射足足持续了半分钟，裘克保持着射精时的动作，全部发泄完成后心满意足地又朝里顶了两下，发现威廉已经浑身瘫软失去意识，这才慢慢退了出来，还保持着半挺拔的性器拔出时在穴口发出“啵”的一声。  
一不小心把小牛干昏过去了，裘克在昏迷中依旧富有弹性的腰上捏了一把，开正义惩戒把威廉从栅栏里拉了出来，打横抱在怀里。威廉仰面朝天靠在裘克的手臂上，脸上斑斑驳驳布满了泪痕，下身一片泥泞，红白交杂的浊液从穴口滴落到地上。  
裘克情不自禁地摸了一把，摊开手掌放在鼻尖贪婪地吸着。上面沾着混合了两人精液和体液的气味，还带着鲜血特有的腥气，裘克忍不住舔了一口，然后低头吻在威廉唇上。  
他要让这头小牛记住这味道，不管是昏睡还是醒来，都好好记着是谁把他干得失神，要是威廉敢再来挑衅，就再把他抓起来操，一直操到服服帖帖为止。  
至于今天——  
裘克低头看看自己下身不知何时又膨胀起来的器官。  
光是屁股里流出的东西就能让他再度兴奋，从某种意义上来说，威廉还真是个有天赋的年轻人。  
很遗憾暂时还不能放过你，裘克在心底毫无诚意地说了句抱歉。谁让你利用bug来挑衅老子呢，这就是对你的惩戒。


End file.
